


Sugar and Spice and Everything Yummy

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto's put in time-out.
Kudos: 1





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Yummy

Ianto keeps getting in the way or so says his Auntie. She's put him in time-out on her fun spiral staircase. Everybody is busy going up and down the stairs and keep bumping into him, muttering that's he's a nuisance. But Ianto insists that Auntie put him here for time-out because he was helping her make Christmas dinner. It doesn't seem to make much sense to the adults either because they shake their heads at him and make a 'tut' sound.

Yet the fun stairs is a prime spot to see what is happening in the kitchen. From here he can see Auntie mixing the sugar and spices into the cookies that are for dessert. He thinks that maybe he'll be a chef like Auntie someday and everyone will love his cookies. But when he's famous he's going to let everyone into his kitchen and help. Ianto nods, decision made.


End file.
